Putting on an Act
by TheAvalonTimes
Summary: Idea inspired by a story I read awhile ago. I added my own little twist to it and made it a one-shot. Just a one-shot about putting on an act for the Ark when they're forced to pair up and have children. Bellamy and Clarke stage an act. Basically along the same storyline just with bracelets on. Plz read, review, and enjoy. Thank you for reading.
1. Chapter 1

Clarke walks out of the communications tent looking angry.

"What's wrong?" Octavia asks upon seeing her walk out.

"The Ark that's what." She answers.

"What exactly?" Octavia asks.

"They practically ordered us to have children." She answers.

"So we're suppose to repopulate the earth?" Octavia asks.

"How'd the conversation with the chancellor go?" Bellamy asks joining them.

"The ark believes our best option is have children. Bringing us down to earth was meant to find out if we can live here. We can so they decided before they come down we should begin the process of pairing up and having children." She answers both their questions.

"There's no way.." Bellamy starts but Clarke cuts in.

"They have poison in those bracelets they can monitor our actions. Only raven and you are safe. If we start ripping out bracelets they will catch on and kill the other half. There's nothing we can do." She says sounding defeated.

"That's a wonderful speech Princess but don't you think we should tell the people something else other than there's nothing we can do but submit to their commands?" He says.

"Do they pair us?" Octavia asks.

"No not for now. But if they don't see results within a week or so they will." She answers.

"Well we could act as if we're for it. And as time progresses start taking off bracelets make it look as an accident." He suggests.

"Oh an acid fog? Infections? Oh those hallucinogenic nuts?" Octavia starts suggests.

"Okay that'll work but the main thing is telling everyone and pairing them up." She says.

"I call Lincoln." Octavia says with a smile. Clarke laughs and Bellamy glares at his sister.

"Go to your tent. Clarke and I need to talk alone." Bellamy orders.

Octavia gives him an annoyed look and leaves.

"Come on." Bellamy says and Clarke follows him back to his tent.

"We need to discuss how to tell the rest of the camp." He says sitting down on his bed.

"There will be fights on partners and some are too young to even have sex." She says.

"We can tell them to follow the arks orders and as we go along just take few by few. Until its done." He suggests.

"Okay. They'll call in to us later tonight for an update. Both of us need to tell them that we are for it and told them so." She says.

"Alright let's tell the camp." He says and they go to do so.

Later that night they tell the ark what happened and that the pairing has already taken place. They go out after that. They take a few out later that week. Calling it an acid fog attack by the lake. At the end of the week it's time for another update with the Ark.

"Hey sweetie." Abby says seeing Clarke.

"Hello mother. You wanted an update?" Clarke asks.

"Yes we noticed the pairing process took place and have already seen results. It's too soon to notice a pregnancy so we'll have to wait a couple of weeks." Abby explains looking down at her notes.

Clarke looks up and notices Bellamy and Octavia walk in.

"I also noticed nothing to report on you. I know it's hard but you have to." Abby says.

"I've been a little busy taking care of everyone, checking on pregnancies, calming concerns, and everything. I didn't really have time for me." She says.

"Well you have to start soon otherwise the others will pick up and want to put the poison in action. I can only save you for so long by the next check up you have to have something to report." Abby lectures.

"Thank you mother. Noting further to report." She says and reaches to cut off the line hearing protests as she does so.

Clarke walks out of the tent annoyed just like before.

"Princess." Bellamy calls after her.

She turns around annoyed to find both of the Blake's looking at her.

"We need to pair you up Clarke." Octavia says.

"They need to suspect you are with them or they'll think we're lying." Bellamy says.

"Everyone's already paired up. And the only people you really know are Finn, Jasper, Monty, Miller, and Bellamy." Octavia says.

"So I guess the only option is, Bellamy." Octavia says with a smile looking back and forth at the two.

Clarke shakes her head and Bellamy says, "Oh come on Princess, scared?"

She glares at him and he says, "I just don't want you as my partner."

"It's ideal and realistic. They can't keep track on me. We're leaders makes sense how we would do it eventually."

She glares at him and Octavia says, "That's my cue to go."

After she leaves Bellamy walks closer to Clarke and says, "Let's put on a show for them."

Later that night just as he said they put on an act for them.

Finn walks inside the drop ship where they places one of Raven's working communication contraptions she made specific for the occasion.

Clarke cleans up her supplies and looks up at Finn asking, "What do you want?"

She smiles at her and brings her close saying, "I'm still in love with you Clarke."

She looks surprised at him and then becomes aware of the plan and wonders why he's doing it. To get Bellamy really mad?

She smiles at him and says, "We've been through this before and it didn't work."

"Why because your with Bellamy now? He doesn't deserve you. He doesn't deserve you at all. Your better than him." Finn says and she can see the honesty and truthfulness of his words.

"Your with Raven it doesn't matter even if I felt the same way. You broke my heart I won't let that happen again." She says.

"And he won't hurt you? He's horrible! You've seen it and now your so willing to run to him?" He asks angrily.

"He's not you. He's honest with me and I can actually trust him." She says angrily.

"I love you. Are you sure he feels the same?" He asks.

"He doesn't have to." She states.

"Clarke." He says in a nicer tone pulling her close by the waist. She plays the part and doesn't fight. He plays with her hair and kisses her lightly on the lips says in a lower voice, "I'm still in love with you Clarke, for real."

She looks up at him confused and before she can say anything Bellamy storms in and pulls him off of her.

"Get the hell away from her!" Bellamy yells.

Finn fights him off and says, "I still love her."

"Well she doesn't love you anymore. You have Raven and she has me." Bellamy says pushing Finn towards the exist. Finn glares at him and punches him but Bellamy strikes back. Clarke can already tell this is going to be a real fight real soon and steps between them.

"Stop it!" She yells. She turns to Finn and says, "Leave."

"You always pick his side." Finn says and leaves.

She turns back to Bellamy and angrily asks, "What the hell was that?"

"What do mean what the hell was that? You let him be all over you." Bellamy says angrily. Even fake fighting is easy between these two, it feels comfortable.

"I didn't let him do anything! I was handling it." She says walking further into the drop ship away from him.

"That's what you call handling it? Letting him kiss you and touch you?" He asks pulling her closer by the arm.

"And you call beating him half to death a better plan?" She asks annoyed trying to pry her arm away.

"Yes he shouldn't be with you. He should be proclaiming his love for you now that your mine!" He yells.

"Yours?" She says in disbelief and shakes her head.

She tries to pull her arm away but he pulls her closer saying, "Yes, Mine."

She doesn't have any time to speak after that because his lips capture hers. Her body is full against his body kissing him. He backs her up to one of the patient tables in full view of the camera. He sits her down and continues to kiss her. Her legs wrap around him and he pushes her further onto the table so she's flat on her back. On top of her, he kisses her neck down to the cleavage her shirt exposes. She moves her hand over and under his shirt feeling his chest. She bunches his shirt and pulls him closer for a kiss. Her legs wrap around him once more and he takes off his shirt. She runs her hands down his chest and he smirks at her.

"Like what you see Princess?" He asks with a smirk.

"Shut up." She says and takes off her shirt. He raises an eyebrow at her and smiles down at her before leaning in to kiss her stomach.

He kisses up to her ear and nibbles on it as he whispers, "You seem to actually be enjoying this Princess."

She grinds her body against his and bites his ear whispering, "Looks like your the one whose enjoying this." She looks down to show him what she means and smirks at him.

"Of course I am, I didn't know the Princess could play so dirty." He smirks at her kissing her neck.

"Think they've had enough?" She asks.

"Yeah I think we gave them a good porno. Let's take it back to my room." He says and pulls her up with him. He pushes her against the wall of the drop ship and kisses her.

"What are you doing?" She asks.

"Making it look like we're gonna hook up in my room." He says.

He bites her neck, hands moving down her body she can't help but bite her lip. They barely make it out of the drop ship to his room before they finish the acting.

The next morning Octavia sees Bellamy and Clarke exiting the communications tent.

"How did the acting go?" Octavia asks innocently looking back and forth at the two with a smirk.

Bellamy and Clarke look at each other and say, "Good, just acting."


	2. Author's Note Only, Not Real Chapter

**_Author's Note:_**

I've recently got sent a nasty comment about how I stole the whole idea of the original story. So I'm story if I offended anybody by using an already made plot. But I'd like to say that I did mention it was inspired by a story I had read. So I guess I won't continue the story for this purpose. Questions? Comments? Feel free express them, and as always thank you for taking the time to read my story.


End file.
